fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiro
Shiro (シノノメ Shinonome in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. He is voiced by Yasuaki Takumi in the Japanese version, and by Kaiji Tang in the English version. Profile Shiro is the son of Ryoma and the cousin of Kiragi. In his Paralogue, Shiro departs from his Deeprealm and ends up in a barren desert in the real world. Upon entering, Tarba ambushes him and threatens to kill him if he does not give up his equipment. Shiro refuses and prepares to fight Banba and his gang. Fortunately, Ryoma and the Avatar's forces arrive, after the former was notified by his caretakers that Shiro had gone without a trace. Ryoma is upset that Shiro left his Deeprealm but focuses on routing the bandits first. After the battle, Shiro is shocked that he is actually part of the Hoshido royal family, as while growing up, he was never notified of his royal status. Ryoma tells him that it was for his own safety due to the war between Hoshido and Nohr. Despite this, Ryoma allows Shiro to come along so he can learn more, as Shiro admits to Ryoma that he was taught to fight, and not to kill. Personality Shiro has a foolhardy personality. When he sees a challenge, he rushes in without giving a second thought. As a result, he often puts himself in danger. Even though he is a little emotional with deep feelings of hatred, he is friendly and easy to get along with. He also has a quick-thinking and reckless mindset, as shown in his supports and paralogue. He attempts to fight Banba's gang even though he is not experienced enough to handle them. During Shiro's C Support with his father Ryoma, he unintentionally tells him that he only trained in the use of Naginatas so that he could beat him in a duel, knowing that lances beat swords in combat. He also asks his mother for proof that his father truly cares for her, as he does not believe so because Ryoma is rarely around them. He is very insecure about inheriting the throne of Hoshido because he believes that he is not capable enough to rule the kingdom. Primarily, his father is one of the most capable and popular men in the kingdom. Compared to his father, he feels that he does not have any talent that sticks out. Therefore, he suggests to the Avatar that they should inherit the throne of Hoshido after his father's rule. In the end, he changes his mind to dedicate himself to train hard, so he can inherit the throne and Raijinto. His Birthday is August 22nd, and he is the strongest arm wrestler out of everyone in the army. In-Game Base Stats Growth Rates Note: These are base growths without class growths added. Corrin as mother |53% |48% |15% |40% |40% |40% |40% |28% |} Note: These are for the Corrin's default growth rates. Felicia as mother |50% |30% |18% |35% |38% |45% |30% |38% |} Azura as mother |43% |50% |13% |50% |48% |38% |30% |38% |} Mozu as mother |45% |45% |3% |45% |45% |38% |40% |30% |} Note: Add 10% to all growths if Shiro inherits the Aptitude skill from Mozu. Rinkah as mother |40% |38% |8% |45% |40% |35% |45% |25% |} Hana as mother |43% |53% |5% |43% |45% |30% |33% |30% |} Orochi as mother |48% |28% |33% |45% |25% |35% |35% |38% |} Setsuna as mother |45% |35% |0% |35% |48% |38% |30% |35% |} Oboro as mother |45% |45% |10% |40% |38% |38% |43% |30% |} Kagero as mother |45% |58% |0% |30% |43% |33% |35% |35% |} Elise as mother |45% |28% |33% |33% |45% |53% |30% |35% |} Camilla as mother |50% |50% |13% |45% |45% |30% |40% |38% |} Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Max Stat Modifiers Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) (Can also be his mother) *Kana (Female) *Sophie *Midori *Caeldori *Selkie *Mitama *Rhajat *Nina (Revelation only) *Ophelia (Revelation only) Other Supports *Ryoma *Shiro's Mother *The Avatar (Male) *Kiragi *Asugi *Kana (Male) (Can also be his son or brother) *Siegbert (Revelation only) *Shigure - If Shiro is his brother Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Parental Inheritance Sets' ; Inheritance from Father |} ; Inheritance from Mother |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Friendship Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} *'''Shiro will receive whatever secondary class that the Avatar has access to if he has achieved an A+-Support with him. '''Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} *'Shiro will receive whatever secondary class that the Avatar has access to if he has achieved an S-Support with her. 'Special Classes |} Quotes My Castle Castle Grounds Private Quarters Armory Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Springs Einherjar Shop Level Up Class Change Confession DLC Pre-Battle Boo Camp Battle Quotes Dual Support *"Winning combination!" Attack Stance Guard Stance Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed Critical/Skill *"And... go!" *"Any last words?" Defeated Enemy *"Not bad, right?" Defeated by Enemy Death/Retreat Quote Etymology Shiro (白) is Japanese for "White", matching the nickname of Hoshido in the Japanese version, the White Night Kingdom. The name Shiro (四郎) also means "fourth son". Shinonome is the name of a Japanese destroyer boat as well an an area of Koto, Japan. When written in Kanji (東雲) it means daybreak. Trivia *Shiro shares his English voice actor, Kaiji Tang, with Odin and Ignatius. *Shiro was voted the 23rd most popular male on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters